The Road of Life
by Ishimaru535
Summary: A collection of oneshots containing SakuxSasu fluff. All about their life in Konoha if Itachi and the Akatsuki AND Orochimaru resided there. o.O God help us all.


What if the uchiha massacre never happened? And what if the akatsuki, orochimaru and all of the sound nins lived in Konoha? I'll tell you what…

Hey there! How are you? This is either going to be a one-shot or I might continue…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, Not a sausage! (sob)

* * *

Sakura sighed.

Naruto sighed.

They glanced at each other.

The pink-haired girl smiled, "You ready?"

"Why do we have to go to Teme's house!" whined Naruto.

"Cause' Tusunade asked us to."

_**More like commanded.**_ Sulked Inner Sakura.

"Yeah, but _why?_"

Sakura sighed, closing her green eyes in irritation. She could feel a headache coming on. "I don't know all she said was…"

_Flashback_

_Sakura smiled as she turned another page of her book, Tusunade had lent her another medical book and she was trying to absorb as much from it as she could. Which was proving to be a pretty tedious task, seen as the book had 2007 pages. She was about to turn another page of the book when a shadow blocked the sun from her view out of the window._

_She looked up annoyed," Hey, would you mind moving? I can't see my book."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Her eyes widened, "Tusunade-shishou?"_

_Tusunade smiled at her student," Sakura, could you and Naruto deliver a package for me?"_

"_Um, yeah sure. Where to and who to?"_

"_The Uchiha estate and Sasuke." Tusunade prepared for what was coming…_

"_WHAT! How can you expect me to do anything for that…that…idiotic little shit-head!?"_

_Tusunade sighed as Sakura continued her rant, maybe she should give this assignment just to Naruto…_

_She straightened her back, a determined look on her face, no, this mission was an easy one, hell even Konohamaru could do it. All it was, was delivering some more weaponry to Sasuke, but there was a reason why she had to send Sakura on this small task. If they didn't talk to each other about whatever was causing tension between them they would never sort it out, and Tusunade couldn't afford team 7 failing their missions because of a small disagreement._

_Also, she thought, she couldn't stand Sakura being unhappy._

_But Sasuke was too full off pride to talk to Sakura, and Sakura was too damn stubborn._

_So there was no other way._

"_Sakura, I'm not asking you," Tusunade's voice was stern, commanding, " I am assigning this to you and Naruto as a D-Rank mission that you will complete as a kunoichi of Konoha."_

"_But…"_

_Tusunade smiled at her student, "I know you don't want to, but you'll have to someday, and I'm pretty sure everyone would prefer that day to be sooner than later."_

_All Sakura could do was nod._

_End Flashback_

"So basically," said Naruto, "This is just a plain, bog-standard D-Rank mission?

"Yeah. Pretty much," she grumbled, she then turned to the doors of the Uchiha clan estate and knocked.

Then nearly crapped herself when Naruto grabbed hold of her waist and jumped over the wall.

"Baka!" screamed Sakura once they had landed, "You were meant to wait for someone to open the fucking door, not jump over it!"

"But no one was coming!"

"That's because you only waited for two seconds before you decided to play leap-frog over the wall!" Sakura screeched.

Suddenly, Naruto's mouth fell open in shock and he started stuttering.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows," What?"

Naruto gaped and said," I didn't know there were this many Uchiha's!"

She froze and turned slowly around.

There was a large group of people, some old, some young, some middle-aged all with the same onyx eyes and raven hair that Sasuke had. And they were all staring at them. Some stared with shock, some stared with curiosity, some even chuckled at them and their predicament.

"Heh, heh…" Sakura chuckled nervously," Do any of you know where we can find Sasuke Uchiha?"

An middle-aged woman stepped out from the crowd and gestured towards them," follow me," she spoke softly, and her smile was inviting. Sakura liked her immediately and grabbing Naruto by his hand scurried after her as she walked away.

* * *

"So, you're name's Sakura Haruno?" The beautiful woman spoke with sincerity and her eyes showed a liking to the 17-year-old kunoichi beside her.

Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice. If she spoke she might say something stupid and embarrass herself.

The woman smiled, her onyx eyes crinkling at the corners," That's a lovely name! My name is Mikoto Uchiha, it's nice to finally meet you Sakura."

Sakura smiled back, still dragging Naruto effortlessly along by his hand, " It's nice to meet you to Mikoto-Sama."

Mikoto laughed, a tinkling sound that sounded carefree and joyful.

_**So not all of the Uchiha's are Emo's then? **_

_So it seems._

"Please, call me Mikoto, not Mikoto-sama. I'd like to think that we are friends Sakura-Chan!" She then turned her attention to the hyperactive blonde haired ninja, who was currently being pulled along by his rosette haired teammate. Sakura noticed her gaze and opened her moth to introduce Naruto but he beat her to it.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" Mikoto opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off, "I also love ramen! Any kind really and they make it the best at Ichikaru's! They make Beef Ramen, Chicken Ramen, Pork Ramen…"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Mikoto giggled at the pair and then frowned as a thought invaded her head. "Are you two secretly dating?"

The reactions were immediate. Both choked on their own spit and Sakura released Naruto's hand as if he had burned her.

"No! Oh, hell, no!" Then Sakura laughed, "Naruto already follows around Hinata Hyuuga like a love-sick puppy!"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed dreamily, "Hinata's the best! No offence Sakura-Chan, but Hinata is so cool! She can make really good Ramen too and…"

"So no," said Sakura as Naruto continued with his 'Hinata is the best speech', "We are definitely not dating, why do you ask?"

Mikoto shrugged, doing her best to look innocent, "No reason."

Sakura just shook her head and chuckled with a smile on her face. Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief, was she good at acting or what? She took a small glance to the girl beside her out of the corner of her eye. Soft pastel-pink shoulder length hair, Sea-foam green eyes, a curvy figure that was covered by a red sleeveless top, a beige skirt and black shorts that reached mid-thigh. Her feet were adorned with black, knee-high boots that thumped softly every time they hit the ground. On her face you could see a smile that radiated kindness and her deep eyes reflected all of the emotions she felt. Mikoto smiled as she watched Sakura grin at a younger Uchiha of about 3-years-old, as he begged his mother to let him go and play in the snow with his friends.

Mikoto could see why her youngest son liked Sakura.

She already felt like part of the family.

"We're here!"

Sakura stopped walking and stared up at the house in front of her in awe. It was huge! You could probably fit her apartment into there about 15 times over!

Mikoto grinned. _When Sasuke tells her that he wants to marry her, they can actually get married and she can move in! Then they can have lots of cute little babies and…_

"Hello? Mikoto? Anyone there?" Sakura waved her hand back and forth in front of Mikoto's face but it was no use. She just stared in to the distance with a happy, dreamy, content look on her face.

…_And after ninja school when the children are old enough they will find a love of their own and then __**they**__ will get married and have lots of babies!_

Mikoto sighed wistfully. If only…

"Helloooo?" Sakura tried again, and jumped out her skin when she actually got a reply.

"Sorry about that," Mikoto looked sheepish but managed to look graceful at the same time, "I'll take you to him now."

The three of them walked up the steps, Naruto still broadcasting how great Hinata is, and entered the building. When they were inside Mikoto kept on walking, but Sakura stopped and stared in awe. Even Naruto stopped his rant for about 30 seconds to marvel at the interior of the building. Mikoto turned around when she realised she'd lost the chatterbox and her future-daughter-in-law. She laughed outright when she saw their expressions of wonder and disbelief. "Come on you two, all your doing is catching dust!"

"Oh. My. God." Exclaimed Sakura, not bothering to hide her excitement, "This is so cool!"

"Yeah! But not as cool as Hinata!"

"Naruto, it's great that you think Hinata is cool and everything, but would you shut up!"

Mikoto outright laughed at the pair as they stared at her in confusion. As she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes she explained, "You remind me of me and my brother when we were younger, it brings back memories."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other. "Yeah, I guess that kind of sums up our relationship!" Grinned Naruto.

Sakura smiled back, "Yeah. It does."

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sakura in a headlock and rubbed her head softly with his knuckles. "But I get to be big bro!"

"Naruto! Get the hell off of me!" she growled. Mikoto giggled again.

After a few bruises and lots of laughs later the trio were on there way again. They followed Mikoto through winding hallways and round corner after corner until they reached…

"Training grounds? You have your own training grounds!?" Exclaimed Sakura; maybe a bit too loudly as her outburst bought everyone's attention to on them.

"Eh, heh heh heh." She laughed nervously, "Hi."

No one replied.

Naruto took action, and in front of probably some of the most powerful people in Konoha, he yelled, "Yo! Where's Sasuke-Teme!"

SLAM.

Sakura's fist met Naruto's head, he flew about 12 feet away and made contact with the floor.

"Itai! Sakura-Chan! What was that for!? You said you wouldn't punch me using your chakra anymore!"

"I didn't use chakra you Baka! And that was for being an idiot!"

"Sakura." A deep, husky voice cut the argument short.

She turned her head in the direction that her name was spoken, "Hai, Uchiha-San?"

She looked him over, he had long raven hair tied back in a low ponytail, and his eyes were that of the crimson sharingan. And damn, was he hot! He spoke again as he moved towards her, "I've heard much about you from the Hokage," He was kneeling in front of her now, and he took her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Itachi Uchiha." He kissed her hand and rose to his feet again, still holding her palm in his.

Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!!! He kissed us! Ok, so it was only on the hand but he still kissed us! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sakura agreed with her.

She was about to say that it was nice to meet him too, when she was violently turned around and jerked backwards in to a warm, solid chest. She was about to back up and yell at the culprit when strong arms surrounded her forcing her to stay where she was, not that she minded. She felt content and…safe. Whoever was holding her growled at Itachi and the vibrations coming from his chest sent a shiver down her spine, and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Itachi smirked, "Hello, little brother."

_Wait a minute, _she thought panicked, _isn't Itachi, __**Sasuke's **__older brother?_

_**Oh, shit. Move you idiot! You're in the arms of your enemy!**_

Sakura was about to listen to her Inner for once when she heard Sasuke's next words, and froze.

"**Stay away from my girl." **He growled. Sakura tried to speak, tried to ask him what the hell he meant by the 'my girl' part, but it all came out muffled because her face was pressed against his chest. She began to struggle when his grip tightened and he leaned down towards her ear. She had to stop herself from _jumping _him there and then when she felt soft puffs off warm air caressing her ear. When his lips were practically touching her ear lobe he whispered, "Just play along, I'll explain later."

Sakura sighed. Did she have a choice?

She lent up to his ear and hissed back, "Fine, but you better keep your word." She leant back down so her face was pressed against his chest. Did he just shiver?

Nah.

"Yo! Teme! Me and Sakura-Chan we're looking all over for you! We were lucky that Mikoto helped us!" Naruto said, loudly.

Everyone looked at Mikoto expectantly. "Well," she began, smiling softly, "When I saw two teenagers catapult over the door instead of waiting for it to open I was curious so I went over, and when I heard them asking for Sasuke, I guess that got me even more curious!" Everyone was silent as she continued. "As we were walking I remembered him telling me once that his girlfriend had got pink hair and bright green eyes, so when I saw Sakura I thought 'That's got to be her!' and I was right!" She concluded, grinning at Sasuke and Sakura who were still hugging.

Sakura twitched._ Girlfriend?_

That's what the woman said.

_Why the hell would he say that I'm his girlfriend?!_

Maybe he loves you.

Sakura stiffened in shock at what her Inner had just said, Sasuke noticed and began rubbing her back slightly, in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

_**See! See!**_

_See what?_

_**He's trying to comfort you. That's so sweet!**_

No he's not, his hands are probably…cold or something… He wants to love you, he wants to touch you, he wants to hug you… SHUT UP! He wants to feel you, he wants to tease you, he wants to… 

Finish that sentence and I will ignore you for the rest of my life and banish you from my mind.

…

Good.

When Sakura came back to reality she saw Sasuke's face looking down at her in…concern? No, it couldn't be. She was turning delusional. Yeah, that was it.

Sasuke had loosened his hold slightly and his hands were now resting lightly on her waist. Sakura took this opportunity to turn around and apologize to everyone for Sasuke's behaviour only to find that everyone…had gone?

"They went inside," Sasuke grumbled, "They thought we needed some time alone."

Sakura released all of her confusion and converted it into anger.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You've told everyone that I'm you're fucking girlfriend, when I'm obviously not, I mean we weren't even talking until this incident thanks to you!"

Sasuke flinched, "Sakura…"

"No!" she screamed, "I'm not finished! One day your being horrible to me saying that I'm weak, pathetic and useless. And that you would rather die than be sent on another mission with me!" Tears we're rolling down her face, as she pounded weakly on his chest. "And now you're being nice to me, holding me like you actually care about me and talking to me like I actually matter to you!"

"Sakura…"

"Which is it Sasuke?" She'd calmed down somewhat now, and the only evidence of her ever crying was her tear-streaked face and the occasional hiccup. "Do you hate me, or can we get along as team mates?"

"Sakura, do you love me?"

She looked at him through blurry eyes, "What?"

He looked at her with a strong intensity, "Do you love me?"

"I've always loved you, you idiot! And I always will! And before you start I know that you can't return it because I'm weak, pathetic…"

Sasuke had heard what he was waiting for.

"…Useless and can't do anything ri-umph."

He encircled one arm tight around her waist and his other hand was tangled in her short pink locks, pushing her head forward so their lips stayed pressed together. Sakura hesitated before circling her arms around his neck and playing with the spikes of raven hair at the back of his head.

He loved her. She loved him.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

Then it began to snow.

A young couple in love, holding each other while the snow-flakes gently fluttered around them. When they parted for air, the first thing Sakura said was, "I love you."

"I love you too," was the throaty reply. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled softly. She'd waited 8 years to hear those words come from his lips. But it was worth it. He was worth it.

"Sakura."

She looked up into deep pools of onyx, "Yeah?"

"Stay away from Itachi."

She laughed and kissed his nose playfully, "As long as you don't go running off with any fan girls, ok?"

He smirked and she smiled. There would be bumps along the way but they'd make it through.

Together.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke's arms protectively wrapped around her waist when a voice called out her name. Sakura turned around and her eyes widened, "Tusunade-shishou? What are you doing here?"

Tusunade sighed, her breath visible in the cold air. Then she smirked, "You left the package outside the Uchiha estate when you went in."

Sakura laughed. She would have to do D-Ranks more often…

* * *

That was scary. I've never, and I mean never, have done a kissing scene before. -twitch-

Like? Don't like? It's up to you whether this story continues or not. Review and tell me if I should leave it as a one-shot or do some extra chapters about Sasuke and Sakura's lives now their dating. It'll be stuff like Itachi and his friends aka: The Akatsuki getting to know Sakura, the village fan-girls finding out…blah blah blah.

Review Please!


End file.
